Wanting More
by aWildSheepChase
Summary: 90s version of the Disney movie set in the United States (with some changes and differences, accordingly). An original idea by retro mania. With the rise of technology comes the fall of Belle's relationship with her father. With love, Belle is encouraged by her father to go on the adventures he never could go on himself. It never occurred to him that it was a bad idea...
1. Chapter 1

Her father was not one to complain about the ailments in his legs unless the pain became unbearable. So when Maurice gave a loud cry while lifting a box full of books, Belle abandoned her place in front of the television and ran to meet his side.  
"Papa?" she whispered, guiding him to the floor as he began leaned back against the wall and looked at her with a doomed expression.  
"What is it Papa?" Belle begged, the uncertainty clenching like a fist in her chest.  
"I'm getting old, Belle." the old man sighed, turning his face away to stare at the objects in the room. His eyes caught sight of his beloved chair, which sat in front of the tv. The chair had never failed him yet. Maurice gestured to it. "I want to sit down," he told her. "Help me stand."  
Belle gripped her father's arm tightly and lead him across the room. The television blinked colorfully and laughed at them; images of a fat red cat and a skinny chihuahua dashed across the screen. The old man closed his eyes, as if to block off the technology that had seemed to eat into their humble lives on the farm. "How are the chickens?" Maurice asked.  
"I... I haven't checked on them yet." admitted Belle, her tone suggesting guilt. "Be a good girl and feed them, will you?" He patted the girl's arm with dying affection. His daughter. He pitied her. He mourned for the little girl who used to chase after fireflies in the fields underneath the stars, longed for the child who would bring him flowers as if he were a king. Now all she seemed to do was absorb herself cartoons and video games; while the books gathered dust on the shelves, the Nintendo 64 sat in mint condition, frequently used.  
Belle turned and left the room without a word. She felt robbed. She wanted to sit with her Papa, not do chores. It wasn't fair. The young woman left the house, taking mind to slam the door.  
Outside, the farm buzzed and hummed and moaned for attention. A fly landed on her arm and began to suckle at her flesh. Belle gave the insect a hard slap, missing by miliseconds. Grumbling, she rubbed the welp on her arm and walked down the gravel path to the hen house. 


	2. Chapter 2

Before her stretched the ten acres that belonged to her father; ten acres of Mississippi farm-yard. Chickens to the left, surrounded by wire from all angles. The hen house stood off to the side, connected to the wire fence. A little door opened on the front of the house; it was from there Belle gathered the eggs from the nest boxes. The eggs were shit-covered, natural. Belle scolded herself for not bringing a bucket in which to gather the eggs. She counted them; five. How could she carry back five eggs? Belle grabbed one of the eggs and threw it hard against a tree. Problem solved. The chickens clucked and fluttered excitedly, staring at Belle. Just then, Bele picked up the horse, Phillpe, neighing in the pasture. Belle knew the animals were hungry, but she first had to put the eggs back in the house. And then wash the eggs. Belle sighed. Everything was so troublesome. The young woman went back inside the house, the screen door closing with hesitation behind her. "Papa, I've brought in the eggs." she announced. Her Papa sat snoring in his chair, the television turning his face white, then green, then blue. Belle turned away and stomped across the floor to the fridge, opening it skillfully with an elbow. She placed the filthy eggs in the recycled carton, then left the house at a run. She was free! She couldn't go play Ocarina of Time like she wanted to becaue Papa was asleep, but she was free even still! Belle ran past the hen house, ran past Phillpe. She ran lightly, her spirits soaring, yet she wore no smile on her face. This young woman was very unhappy. She was uncontent with the farm life. She didn't know what she wanted from life- all she knew was that she wanted more. A frequent thought rose within her mind, teasing her. What was it like to live in a real city? With high metal buildings, clean and bright... She was tired of all the colors of natures. As her eyes dimmed, so did her mind; she could no longer appreciate, or even understand, the benefits of living on a farm. All she saw was endless work, and no time to herself.  
"Then I'll make time." she decided, standing beside a cluster of trees. "I'll go back home and wake up Papa and tell him it's my turn, and I want to play Zelda." Belle nodded firmly to herself. She liked this feeling of control, of a known future. No matter how slight. "Papa is just an old man. Who cares if he gets his feelings hurt? He'll forget all about it the next day." It was now that Belle's lips turned into a smile. A cruel smile. The smile of someone hurting deeply within. When Belle arrived back home, she did not expect to find her father waiting for her on the porch. But there he was. Losing her courage, Belle attempted to walk around him and get into the house; there didn't need to be any words between them. But Maurice laid a hand on her arm. "Belle. I have a mission for you." he told her.  
"What?" spat Belle. "Do you want me to scrub out the horse trough?" The old man's eyes clouded over. "No, Belle... I want you to go on an adventure." 


End file.
